Power Hungrey!
by saiyanchild
Summary: Dbz/Pokemon story-1st Saga of the "Awakening" Series: An Ancient Legend tells of a mysterious stone that Awakens great power from within the Being lucky enough to obtain it.Unfortunately it has fallen into the hands of Giovanni and Team Rocket.
1. The Miaka Stone

Prologue  
  
  
Nothing stirred inside the Catari city artifact museum. Then the silence is shattered as the front door of the museum fly's open. Seconds later echoing footsteps are heard walking down the hallway. The footsteps belong to two tall masked men .One of them abruptly stops as he walks across the main room.  
  
  
Man1: (To other man)"Area check"  
  
Without a word the other man puts on strange looking goggles. Through them he see`s many small red lasers.  
  
Man2: (Chuckles) "No wonder the main door wasn`t rigged"  
  
The 2nd man takes out a spray can and sprays it into the air . As the mist settles, the lasers become clearly visible.  
  
Man1: (Smiles) "All too easy"  
  
The men carefully step over and around the lasers and continue down the corridor.  
  
They turn left and walk around a corner. A lone relic sits in the middle of the room encased in glass.  
  
Man2: "Is that what we`re looking for"?  
  
Man1: "That's it"  
  
Once again the man sprays from the can. They maneuver through the field of lasers and walk up to the case.  
  
A small reddish stone is all that's inside the small glass box.  
  
Man2: (Scoffs) "Giovanni sent us after that!? That old man must be nuts".  
  
Man1: (Serious) "It's supposed to have some sort of power".  
  
Man2: (Laughs) "What a quack"!  
  
He looks over and sees the other man putting on gloves.  
  
Man2: "What are you doing"?  
  
  
Man1: "He told me not to touch it with my bare hands"  
  
  
Man2: (Takes out glass cutters) "What difference does it make"?  
  
The 1st man takes the cutters and cuts a small hole in the case with them. He reaches in and brings out the stone in his hand.  
  
(He gently places it in a black leather bag)  
  
Man1: "Let's go, we've got what we came for".   
  
They step back over the lasers and silently leave the museum.  
  
END OF PROLOGUE  
  
  
  



	2. The Meeting

CH 2 :The plan Revealed  
  
  
  
Several hours later the two me are driving down a lonely dirt road. The road forks off and they follow the left side until suddenly the road breaks off onto a beautiful meadow. In the center of the meadow sits an enormous mansion. The two men get out and walk up toward the brightly lit house.  
  
Man2: "You sure this is the place"?  
  
  
The other man glances down at his glow in the dark watch.  
  
  
Man1: "Yeah, it is if he told me the right directions. And we're right on time too."  
  
  
  
One of the man reaches up and knocks loudly on the door.  
  
A few seconds later the door opens and a tall middle aged man in a housecoat stands in the door.  
  
  
The dark man's face lights up with excitement as he spies the bag in one of the mens arms.  
  
  
Old man: "Please do come in."  
  
  
He stands aside and let's the men walk in the house and into the den.  
  
A small comfy fire burns in the fireplace.  
  
  
Man2: "Say, nice place you've got here Giovanni."  
  
  
  
Giovanni: (Impatient) "Never mind that, let me have the stone."  
  
  
(Reaches For stone)  
  
(Man 1 slaps his hand away)  
  
  
Man1: "Not so fast old man, you get the stone AFTER we get the cash."  
  
  
  
Man2: (Smiles) "And the price has just doubled."  
  
  
  
Giovanni: (Grins) "I thought something like this might happen, so I took the liberty of inviting some friends of mine"  
  
  
(Snaps fingers loud)  
  
  
(4 Rockets come out of separate doors)  
  
  
They aim their guns at the two men.  
  
  
Giovanni: (Smiles) "I can always rely on my boys"  
  
  
  
Man2: "You work for team rocket"?   
  
  
  
Giovanni: "Actually I'm more of the leader type."  
  
  
  
(turns to rockets)  
  
  
Giovanni: "Would you please get the stone for me boys"?  
  
  
  
2 rockets step forward and raise their guns.  
  
  
They bring the butts of the rifles down hard on their heads knocking them out cold.  
  
  
One of the men fall at Giovanni's feet. He calmly bends over and picks it up off the floor.  
  
  
  
Giovanni smiles as he takes out the stone and inspects it in his gloved hand.  
  
  
Giovanni: (Smiles) "Call the team together boys, I think it's time we make a name for Team Rocket".   
  
  
  
End Of Chapter  
  
.  



	3. A Sinister Motive

Ch 3: A Sinister Motive 

****

2 days later…….. (Team Rocket Labs)

Eliot Mackenrol sat at his computer alone. He was a stuck up man who had few friends.

And after 15 years of working as a Rocket Scientist he had nothing to show for it. After hearing about Giovanni's Heist of the stone he has grown curious and is now reading information on the internet about the stone.

Mackenrol: (Scoffs) "The Miaka Stone, Is rumored to be able to harness the good or evil in a persons heart and bring out the potential of that heart. What a bunch of foolish nonsense ."

Voice: "Talking to yourself again Mackenrol"?

He looks up and see's his co-worker Shaw smiling from the doorway.

Mackenrol: (Furious) "Get out, What I do is none of your business"!

Shaw stares at him with shock

Shaw: "Hey I was just kidding around,, you don`t have to …."

Mackenrol picks up an iron bar on his desk and waves it menacingly at shaw

Mackenrol: (screams) "Get out"

Shaws face grows red with anger .he stares for a few seconds before storming out of the room.

As soon as he's gone Mackenrol disconnects from the internet and brings up a screen with seven blanks.

Mackenrol: (Stares at computer screen) " Still,,,,,, if Giovanni wants it, maybe there is something to all of this. There are seven digits to get in the vault .the question is,,,whats the combination?


	4. The Calm before the Storm

Ch 4: The Calm before the Storm 

Ash, Misty, And Brock are taking time out for a dinner break on a hill over looking the Pretty Town of Bama unaware of the events that will soon come to pass. Ash Gulped hungrely as he swallowed his sandwich whole. The others stare on in disgust.

Misty:(Mad) "Ash,,,, slow down, it's not going anywhere".

Brock: (Smiles) "I guess Ash is Excited About Getting his next badge"

Ash finishes swallowing his fourth sandwich and nods

Ash: "Yeah,,,, I can't wait.

He springs to his feet and lifts his backpack onto his shoulders

Ash: (Excited) " Come on guys,,,, If we Hurry we can get to the gym before it closes"

Misty Frowns and shakes her head.

Misty:(Yawns)"No way,,, I'm not going to any gym until I get some beauty sleep".

Ash: (Whines) "B,,, But I wanted to…."

Brock: " I think that's a good idea Ash. It'll be dark soon and we need to find a place to sleep. We'll go to the gym first thing in the morning".

Ash: (sighs) "Yeah,,, I guess so"

The three travelers pull their tired bodies up and walk down the large hill toward the town. The sun is just disappearing behind the tree's when they step into town.

After a few minutes of searching they found a cozy little Inn On the Edge of town

After checking into the Inn they went to their room # 30.

Ash, and Misty, Togepi and Pikachu, all settled down on the bed watching T.V while Brock took a bath.

Soon Misty and The Pokemon were sound asleep. A few minutes later Ash gave a large yawn and switched off the T.V

He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow


	5. The Plan in Action

Ch 5: The Plan in Action 

****

(Midnight--- Team Rocket Labs)

Of all the offices in the Scientists work area; only Eliot Mackenrol's room had a light coming from it.

The light comes from the monitor of his computer.

Mackenrol is gone but the monitor is alive with activity.

Seven digits are spread across the screen as well as a constantly flashing Message

"Access Granted"

"Access Granted"

Across the lab at that very minute Mackenrol slid the door open to Team Rockets Secret Vault and stepped in.

Wall lockers filled with Special Items and secrets went around the entire length of the room.

He walked across the room to a larger locker on the far end.

Breathing a deep breath he popped the locker open and looked in.

The Stone is encased in a glass case.

It glitters brightly as light pours in on it.

Mackenrol: (Murmurs) "Now we'll see why you have Giovanni so worked up".

He takes out a hammer from his lab coat and brings it down hard on the Case.

The case shatters to pieces and glass flies everywhere.

Just then the building is filled with the sound of a shrill Burglar Alarm.

Mackenrol throws the hammer down in a rage.

Mackenrol: (Screams) "Blast that alarm"


	6. The Power of the Stone

Ch 6----- The Power Of The Stone 

At That Second the Rocket Guards in the Security Room Were Stirred from their Sleep. 

The 1st guard sprang into action and ran to a computer where data was pouring out.

**Rocket Guard**: (Excited) There's a security Breach on the east wing.

The other guard rises from his seat, a look of fear on his face

**Guard 2 :** " East Wing?! But is'nt that where the Vault is ?" 

The other guard nods his head and the 1st guard runs to the computer and turns on the intercom.

**Guard1**: (Loudly) " All Rockets report to the East Wing,,, Security Breach,,, Code Red"

**Guard2**: "I'll call Giovanni"

Mackenrol cursed as he heard the announcement.

**Mackenrol:** ( Furious) "No,, They won't Stop me,,, I've come too far to let this opportunity slip through my hands."

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a faint light and turned around to face the stone.

He gasps as he watches the stone start to glow before his very eyes.

Soon it's so bright he can hardly look at it's glare.

**Mackenrol :** (Laughs) Yes,,, This is my destiny. finally people will have to respect me."

He steps forward and reaches out his hands.

The stones Light grows even brighter.

With a sudden lunge he reaches forward and grabs the stone.

An Ear shattering thunder crack sounds through the room as the Aura of the stone Engulfs Mackenrol.

He screams with pain as his body is racked with unknown amounts of power.

Another crack sounds and Mackenrol is sent flying barely conscious into the vault door he sinks to the floor. The stone lands on the floor across from him and it's light fades.

He moans with pain and disappointment as he realizes that nothing has changed. 

Then,,,, without warning his form starts to grow.

He grows taller and his muscles start to expand.

He lets out a faint laugh as he watches his muscles grow larger and larger.

His laugh deepens until it`s more of of a rumble then a laugh 

By then more then dozen rockets had gathered at the vault door, which had been slammed shut when Mackenrol had flown against it.

**Rocket:** (Shouts) "help me get this door open".

Two rockets started for the computer terminal but their effort was cut short when the vault door was blown off it's hinges, injuring several Rockets.

Injured Rocket: (Screams) "AAAHH,, What The Heck?" 

A Hoarse laugh cuts through the smoke pouring out the doorway.

Mackenrols huge form floats out into the hall.

Mass amounts of electricity shoot off of his body

The rockets Scream in terror and back off.

**Mackenrol: **(Smiles) " Whats Wrong boys,,, You look like you've seen a ghost"?

**Rocket leader: **" Don't Stand there, shoot him, shoot him."

The rockets raise their machine guns and empty them into Mackenrol

The bullets hit and bounce harmlessly off of him.

**Rocket:** (Screams) "What is He?"

The rest stop shooting as they realize the bullets are not working on him.

Mackenrol Raises his arm.

They stare in horror as a beam starts to form in his hand.

**Mackenrol:** (Smiles) It's been fun boys but I've about had my fill for today"

The rockets start backing off even more.

Then Without Warning he hurls the energy ball straight at them.

The entire half of the building is consumed in a fiery explosion.

Thick black smoke rises into the clear night sky as the building is burned up

A few seconds later Mackenrol shoots up through whats left of the roof and into the air.

The rest of the building collapses to the ground with a huge crash.

Meanwhile Mackenrol Fly's away, laughing like a maniac the entire time.

________________________________________________________________________

At that moment several miles away. Giovanni was awakened from his sleep as a Rocket executive entered.

The rocket pants tiredly as Giovanni raises his head.He sits straight up in bed and throws a menacing stare at the Executive.

**Giovanni:** (Angrily) "You'd better have a good reason for this"

**Rocket Executive:** (Pants) "Sir,,, It's the Miaka Stone."

Giovanni stares now with interest as the rocket continues.

**Rocket Executive:** "We have reason to believe some one might have stolen it"

Giovanni springs to his feet.

**Giovanni:** (Shouts) " What!!!! Who!

**Rocket Executive: ** "We're not sure yet sir"

Giovanni Growls Angrily

**Giovanni: **(Furious) " I want that thief found,,,, No matter what the cost"

The Rocket Executive nods.

**Rocket Executive:** " Yes sir, We're on it"

****


	7. Truce?

**Ch7-Truce?**

****

****

By 3 A.M, rain had began to fall in Bama Town. 

The faint glow of a streetlight was the only light that shined into the lonely room.

Then,,, A shadow obscured the light.

Someone was trying to get into the room!

A figure pryed the window open and set foot inside.

The Shadow was followed by two more of the same.

Halfway across the room the first one tripped up and fell loudly on the hardwood floor.

Brock stirred awake immediately and stared down at the phantom and then at the other two.

**Brock: (Loudly) "Who's there?"**

Ash and Misty woke up with a start and squinted into the darkness.

When the Mystery men didn't answer Brock jumped out of bed and flipped the light switch. 

A Startled James Lays On the floor while An open mouthed Jesse and Meowth look on.

**Everyone: (Shouts) "It's You"!!!!**

Ash reaches down for his pokeballs and Brock and Misty do the same.

**Ash: (Angry)****"You're not getting my Pikachu or any of our pokemon."**

Pikachu jumps down in front of Ash and Readies a thundershock. 

Team Rocket Franticly waves their arms.

**Jesse: (Frantic) No, No, We don't want to fight!"**

**James: (explains)"We just wanted to come out of the rain"**

**Meowth: " We didn't even know that you would be here"**

**All Three: (Together) "We Promise"!**

Ash Misty and Brock look out the window and watch as the rain pours down.

A flash of lightning flashes followed by thunder a few seconds later.

**Ash: (Thinks) "Well,,,,,,, What do you think guys"?**

Brock and Misty smile as they turn to Ash.

**Brock: "Sure,, I guess I'll Buy that."**

**Misty: (Smiles) "You can Stay."**

**James: (Happy) "Oh,, Thank you."**

**Jesse: (Smiles) "It's a truce then?"**

Ash nods his head.

**Ash: (Smiles) "Yeah,,,, Truce."**

Brock walks to a corner and pulls out his sleeping bag.

**Brock: "Since we're sleeping in the beds you can use my sleeping bag."**

**Ash: "You can use mine too."**

**Misty: "And Mine."**

**Meowth: "Thanks Guys,, Maybe we'll return the favor someday"**

Within moments the lights were off again. And it also did'nt take long for the room to be filled with the sounds of the weary travelers snoring.

The rain continued to fall and the thunder rumbled on.


	8. The Unity Badge

Ch 8: -The Unity Badge  
  
   
  
By 8 A.M the rain of the previous night had stopped. Bright Sunshine now shined into the room in which our heroes slept.  
  
Ash was the first to wake up. He sits up in bed and lets out a loud yawn as he rubs his sleep filled eyes.  
  
After stretching he walks to the window and takes in the beautiful sunshine streaming in.  
  
He just happens to glance down at the sleeping bags and gasps.  
  
Team Rocket is now Gone!  
  
Ash: (Upset) "OH NO!"  
  
He franticly runs to his bed.  
  
Ash: (Shouts) " Pikachu, Pikachu, Where are you?"  
  
He sighs in relief as pikachu sticks its head questionably from under the bed.  
  
Ash's Shouting wakes his friends and they stare at him with wonder with their tired eyes.  
  
Misty: (Tired) "What's wrong Ash"  
  
Ash: (Serious) "Team Rocket is gone"!  
  
They jump up almost immediately.  
  
Brock: (Harsh) "Are the backpacks gone?"  
  
Ash looks over and sees that the backpacks are still in a pile on the floor.  
  
They walk over and carefully go through their backpacks checking to see if anything had been stolen. Ash puts down his backpack; a puzzled expression rests on his face.  
  
Ash: (Confused) "Everything's here".  
  
Brock: "So is mine."  
  
Misty: "Mine to, I can't believe it"  
  
Ash scratches his head in confusion and sits down on the bed.  
  
Brock: 'well, Maybe Team Rockets not so bad after all."  
  
Ash looks at Brock and nods his head.  
  
Ash: "Yeah, Maybe you're right"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
It was a bout an hour later when they finally stepped out of The Inn.  
  
Brock took out his handy Guidebook while misty played around with Togepi.  
  
The town was already busy with activity. People chattered noisily as they walked down the street.  
  
They stopped at a busy intersection to get their bearings  
  
Ash breathed in a huge puff of morning air and let it out.  
  
Misty: (Smiles) "It's such a pretty morning".  
  
Ash: (Laughs) "I'm no t here to see the scenery, all I care Abu t right now is getting that next Badge".  
  
Brock: "In that case, the guide book says the Bama Town Gym is…That way!"  
  
He Points down a southbound road across the intersection.  
  
Ash: (Excited) "Then what are we waiting for? Come on guys"!  
  
Ash carelessly runs across the intersection with pikachu close behind.  
  
He turns around after crossing and beckons them to cross  
  
The others look both ways and cross also.  
  
As they walk further and further down the road, the Gym comes into view.  
  
The Gym Towers high Into the Sky  
  
It's Bright Metallic Decorations glimmer and shine in the early morning sun.  
  
Misty: (Awe struck) " It's Beautiful"  
  
Ash: (Amazed) "I've never seen a gym this big before."  
  
Minutes later they reach their destination and Ash Steps onto the porch of the gym.  
  
Brock Stoops down and touches the shiny floor.  
  
Brock: (Impressed) "I think it's made of marble".  
  
Voice: "Very observant"  
  
They all look and see an old man making his way toward them with the help of a cane.  
  
He stops and rests his weight fully on the cane.  
  
Man: (smiles) "So….are you here to challenge the gym leader?"  
  
Ash pushes by Brock and steps to the head of the group.  
  
Ash: (Excited) "Yes sir we are!"  
  
There is a brief pause before he asks the question that is most on his mind.  
  
Ash: "Are you, the gym leader?"  
  
Man: "I'm Afraid not son but you're close enough. My Grand daughter is the one you want to see. Would you like me to introduce you to her?"  
  
Ash: (Excited) " Yeah… I think I would like that."  
  
Man: (smiles) "very well then, please follow me."  
  
He turns and walks into the gym. Ash and the others follow him into the main room the travelers gasp in awe at the beautiful construction of the gym.  
  
Thick foliage hangs from the ceiling. Lava Pits as well as Pools of water dot the floor of the entire building. And gravel seems to make up the floor of the gym.  
  
Pokemon of almost every type are scattered throughout the gym, each to it's own environment  
  
Brock: (amazed) "what kind of gym is this?"  
  
Man: "My Grand daughter firmly believes that all pokemon are equal no matter how neglected or weak"  
  
Misty: (awe struck) "How do you Take care of all these pokemon?"  
  
Man: "The League Funds us….Karrie is a very good breeder and trainer"  
  
Ash: (Smiles)" So She's pretty good?"  
  
Man: "Yes, very good".  
  
Ash: (Excited) "Well in that case, bring on the battle."  
  
The old man cups his hands and looks up into the foliage.  
  
Man: (shouts) "Karrie, Come down, I have a new challenger for you"  
  
Girl's Voice: "Coming Grand Father."  
  
Without warning, a girl flies out of the brush swinging on a vine.  
  
She lets go and lands gracefully in front of them.  
  
She Brushes leaves and twigs out of her strawberry colored hair and stares at the newcomers.  
  
Karrie: "Who is this Grandpa?"  
  
Ash steps up and starts to speak.  
  
Ash: "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town in Kanto."  
  
Misty: "I'm Misty From Cerulean City."  
  
Brock looks lovingly at the beautiful girl.  
  
Brock: (blushes) "I'm…Brock…I think!"  
  
The young Gym leader flashes a dazzling bright smile.  
  
Karrie: (Smiling) "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Karrie, and this is my Grandfather, Hakeo."  
  
Hakeo Bows politely  
  
They Bow back and Ash walks up to Karrie.  
  
Ash: " Karrie I'd like to challenge you to a gym battle"  
  
She smiles at this remark and takes three pokeballs out of her jacket.  
  
Karrie: (Smiles) "okay…But you'd better be good if you ever hope to get my Unity Badge.'  
  
Ash: (smiles back) "Bring it on." 


	9. Get the Badge!

** Chap 9:-  "Get The Badge"**

The pokemon in the gym let out shrill cries of excitement as they gathered around to watch the battle.

Karrie reaches down and pulls out 3 pokeballs and throws them.

A Golduck,Bellosom, and Quilavia emerge from them.

**Karrie: "We'll use pokemon each for this battle. The last one standing wins"**

Ash also takes out his pokeballs.

**Ash: "Sounds good to me"**

Ash's Chikorita, and Cndaquil Appears.

**Karrie: "Alright then, Lets begin. I Choose you Bellosom."**

**Ash:  "You go first cyndaquil."**

Brock Smiles on the sidelines

**Brock: "Good choice Ash."**

Cyndaquil and Bellosom stare each other down as their owners prepare to give orders.

**Ash: "Okay, this should be easy, hit it with flame-thrower attack."**

Cyndaquil breathes in a huge breath of air and shoots a wall of flame out of it's mouth straight toward Belloson.

**Karrie: (shouts) "Bellosom…..Evade!"**

Bellosom lunges off to the side and barely manages to move out of the way in time.

**Ash: (surprised) "Huh???"**

**Karrie:  ****(cheers) "Yes…Now use your special attack."**

Ash stands in a stupor as he watches Bellosoms mouth starts to glow.

He recovers just as The hyper beam spouts out of the pokemons mouth.

**Ash: (screams) "Watch out for it's Hyper Beam!"**

 But it was too late, The Hyper Beam made a direct hit on CyndaQuil.

The Force of the blast sends  Cndaquil flying into the gym wall with a bang.

**Brock: (Shocked) "No way"**

**Misty:  "Bellosom can use hyperbeam?"**

**Hakeo: "well done Granddaughter"**

**Karrie: (smiles) "I only learn from the best"**

Ash quickly runs to his fallen comrade and lifts up the limp pokemon.

**Ash: (Smiles weakly) "Sorry Cyndaquil…I never expected something like that. You can take a good rest now."**

He recalls Cyndaquil and turns to Chikorita.

**Ash: "You're up next Chikorita."**

Chikorita Stares menacingly at Bellosom.

**Ash: "Okay, use your razorleaf."**

**Karrie: "jump over the attack and use flying headbutt."**

Bellosom jumps over and fly's straight at Chikorita.

**Ash: (Concerned) "Hurry, dodge it Chikorita."**

Chikorita dodges the attack and Bellosom hits head first on the floor.

**Ash: (excited) "Tackle it"**

Chikorita slams into Bellosom and sends it skidding into the ground.

It struggles to stand but falls back down…Defeated.

**Karrie: "Return Bellosom."**

Karrie recalls Bellosom and turns to the smiling Ash.

**Karrie: "Pretty good Ash, But this is just the beginning. It's your turn now Golduck."**

But Golduck doesn't move . It looks scared as It's eyes wonder the gym looking for some unknown danger

Karrie: (confused) "Golduck, what's wrong?"

Pikachu: (onguard) " Pika.."

Ash looks over and sees pikachu's cheeks sparking.He too seems to be uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Ash: (Frowns) "Something's wrong…."

At that second all of the pokemon inside the gym started crying out loudly.

They all have a look of dreadful fear on their faces.

The room is filled with intense light from outside.

**Misty: (Confused) "what's going on"? **

Then…the Report of an explosion shoots through the gym.

The Building shakes violently and everyone is knocked to their feet.

The pokemon recover first and get in a defensive stance now howling and crying out as loud as they can.

**Brock: (screams) "What the….?"**

Before the Humans can get to their feet an even larger blast hits.

The force of the shock wave rips a gaping hole in the side of the gym from top to bottom.

 Screams from people outside mingle with the cries of the pokemon.

A large piece of rubble falls down and barely misses crushing Ash.

 Smaller pieces start to rain down on them, painfully pelting them with concrete and other things.

As they try to shield themselves from the Shower they hear Karries voice.

 **Karrie: (Shouts) "We've got to get out of here!!!"**

**END OF CH 9**


	10. The Nightmare Begins

****

Ch 10-"The Nightmare Begins"

The gym started to groan under the weight of the building and

The fall of rubble started to get harder and harder.

Ash and Karrie quickly recall their pokemon and put the balls away.

Karrie turns to the masses of pokemon and waves her arms franticly.

****

Karrie (Screams) "Get out don`t just sit there."

A few flying types fly up into the air and out of the hole in the gym.

The rest stand ready to defend the gym.

Brock grabs at her hand.

****

Brock: "There's no timethis place could go any minute."

He is surprised when she roughly yanks her hand out of his grasp.

She tries desperately to plead with the animals.

****

Karrie: (Pleads) "Can't you see your lives are more important than any Gym?"

Another shockwave hits the gym, ripping the hole in the wall even larger.

She takes out an empty pokeball out of her jacket and throws it, catching one of the pokemon.

Ash and Misty step forward to assist her. Brock and Hakeo soon jump in to help also.

Halfway through the rescue effort the Left side of the gym gives in and falls. Dust and debris flies everywhere as most of the pokemon are buried under tons of rubble.

Karries mouth is filled with dust as she screams in horror.

Similar Screams are heard from out side from crowds of people.

****

Karrie: (Screams) "My Babies!!!"

****

Ash: (Coughs) "It's too late."

Brock scoops her up from behind and throws her over his back. She beats his back and Screams angrily at him. Loud sobs mix with her voice.

****

Karrie: (Screams/Cries) "Nooooo.. Save them!"

As the dust clears a little Brock runs to the exit followed by Ash, Misty, and Hakeo.

Brock gasps as he sees hundreds of horrified people running up the street from an unseen danger.

Man: (Screams) "He's coming"

****

Ash: " Wha What's he talking about Brock who's coming?"

Before Brock can answer there is another huge explosion.

They are once again toppled by the force of a shockwave.

The top of a Tall Building in the distance is blown to bits. The burning heat of the fire is felt on their faces.

****

Misty: (Horrified) "This can't be happening!"

Then what's left of the structure collapses with a tremendous crash.

Many people who were thrown to their feet now pull themselves back up and run for dear life.

Out of the smoke floats the small figure of a laughing man. Electrical energy shoots out from his body, damaging the surrounding buildings.

Ash is unable to believe His eyes.

Brock sits the screaming Karrie back on her feet. She slaps Brock hard across the Face with a smack and starts to run back to the gym.

****

Karrie: (Cries) "I won't leave them."

The others look on at the sad display.

Brock once again reaches for her and is elbowed in the face for his effort.

Hakeo walks up and grabs his crying Grandchild by the shoulder and tries to comfort her.

The others take their eyes off the action to watch the sad display.

****

Hakeo: "Know that I understand how you feel my child"

She wipes her tears and stares into his kind wrinkled face.

****

Hakeo: (Continues) "But there is no time now..

****

Ash: (Serious) "I think now would be a good time to wrap things up"

They look and see that the menacing man is getting closer.

Hakeo turns back to his Granddaughter and wipes her eyes.

****

Hakeo: (Kindly) "Let's go."

She stares for a few seconds and then faintly nods.

****

Karrie: (Sighs) "Yes"

They are interrupted when energy shoots out all around them.

****

Ash: (Shouts) "Look out!"

****

Misty: (Afraid) "Oh no, he spotted us!"

Mackenrol laughs as he lowers himself straight at our heroes.

A look of cruel intention rests in his gaze.

The last wave of people runs by leaving them alone with Mackenrol.

Mackenrol: (Laughs) "You're not going anywhere."


	11. A Madmans Wrath

****

Ch 11- "A Madman's Wrath"

Pikachu jumps off of Ash's shoulder and Prepares to protect his friends.

His red cheeks spark with electricity as he Prepares to attack.

Mackenrol simply smirks at the rodents effort.

His own energy starts to shoot off of his body again.

Pikachu is hit by a jolt and flys unmoving onto the pavement.

****

Ash: (screams) "Pikachu!!"

****

Misty: (screams) " Oh No"!

Ash runs to where his pokemon lies and picks him up.

****

Ash: (Worried) "Are you okay?"

****

Pikachu: (Weakly) "Pika.." 

****

Mackenrol: (Mocks) "You're not leaving here are you.Lets have a little fun first?"

Ash looks at Mackenrol furiously and grits his teeth in anger.

He walks toward him and takes out a pokeball with his free hand.

****

Ash: (Angry) "I don't know what you're after but you've crossed the wrong trainers."

Mackenrol stares with wide opened eyes at Ash.He seems to be impressed with the boys bravery.

****

Karrie:(Angry)"Count me in too"

She steps up beside Ash and takes out several pokeballs.

****

Karrie: (To mackenrol) "You've done enough,We won't allow you to hurt anymore people."

He Is enraged at this saying and screams at the top of his lungs.

Electricity shoots out and tears up the Pavement all around Them.

****

Ash: (Shouts) "Get Back!"

He shoves Karrie out of the way and saves her from being fried

****

Misty: (Shouts) "Watch out."

Just as they turn around and start to run away Pikachu jumps out of Ash's arms and faces Mackenrol again.

He realizes that he's gone and turns to see Pikachu realeasing a thundershock.

****

Ash: (shouts) "No..Don`t."

****

Pikachu: (Releasing Thundershock) "Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

The Current hits Mackenrol in the chest and travels through his entire body.

Ash and the others had never seen a pikachu realease such a strong Thundershock and Stared in wonder at the attack.

Their excitement soon turns to unbelief as Mackenrol starts laughing Hysterically.

He counters the attack with one of his own and Pikachu is sent once again to the Pavement

Mackenrol continues laughing as Ash picks his hurt friend off the ground a second time.

****

Brock:(Growls) "What kind of person are you"?

The Madman Lifts his arm and shows the Group the glowing Stone in the palm of his hand.

_____________________________________________________________

Nearby a Squadron of Team Rocket Helicopters Hovered,secretly watching the entire Confrontation.

Inside The main Helicopter a Rocket with a Business Suit on stares at his Monitor

****

Rocket: (Excited) "There it is "

He points to the stone in Mackenrols hand on the monitor.

****

Voice: "Are you sure."

Agent Domino Steps up Beside him and stares for a few seconds before nodding.

****

Domino: "that's it all right, I'll put a call in to the boss"

She presses a button and another monitor lowers its self from the ceiling.

It Turns on and Giovanni stares back at her with an inpatient gaze.

****

Giovanni: "do you have a lock on the stone and Mackenrol"?

****

Domino: "YesWe've confirmed it is Mackenrol and he does have the stone."

****

Giovanni: (Smiles) "ExcellentEstablish me a visual Immediately."

She takes out a cord and hooks Giovanni's monitor to the First one.

****

Domino: "Connection Completed." 

Giovanni smiles again as Mackenrol And the stone comes into View.

****

Domino: "Requesting Permission to begin operation PAYBACK"

****

Giovanni(Smiles Slyly) "No not yet, Lets watch for a while.Perhaps these trainers will do our job for us".

****

Domino: "Affirmative."


	12. The World Watches

Ch 12- "The World Watches" 

****

Delia Ketchum was busy in the kitchen making one of her Delicacy's when the pounding at the door started.

She wiped her hands and turned to Mr. Mime who was standing nearby.

**Delia: **"Oh Mimie, Could you get that please?"

**Mr. Mime:** (Nods) "Mime, Mime."

After putting the lid on her pot she started toward the living room. She had just walked in when she almost collided with Prof Oak who seemed to be excited.

She regains her calm composure and smiles.

**Delia:** (smiles) "Why hello Professor, What brings you here today?"

He seems afraid of something as he prepares to speak.

**Prof Oak:** "Delia, Have you been listening to the news?"

A worried look comes over her face.

**Delia:** "No I haven't…..What's wrong?"

He walks over to the TV and flips it on.

**Prof Oak:** "See for yourself."

As they sit down on the couch a cityscape appears on the screen. Thick smoke Rises from some of the buildings and floats into the sky.

**Delia: **(Upset) "Oh Dear."

After a few seconds a voice starts speaking in the background.

**Voice:** "You are now looking at live footage from the outskirts of Bama Town in Johto where this peaceful town has come under attack by an unknown assailant. The Town has been totally abandoned in the wake of this destruction. It is believed that The suspect is still inside the confines of town and a special Team of Law Enforcement officer are now being gathered to try and neutralize this threat. We have no idea of the number of Fatalities at this point as the survivors are still being counted as of now. We here at channel 12 will continue to bring you the most up to date information as it is gathered. We will now try to get a closer view of exactly what is going on. Please be Patient.

At that moment the Screen turns blue and a "Please Wait" sign pops up.

Oak looks over and sees Delia fidget uneasily on her seat.

**Delia:** (upset) "Ash and his friends are in Johto you know." 

He reaches over and puts his hand on her shoulder.

**Prof Oak:** "Don't worry Delia, I'm Sure they're fine." 

**Delia:** (sighs) "I sure hope so."

­­­­

People from all over Kanto, Johto, and The Orange islands were calling in asking for information and asking about their loved ones.

Everyone that Ash and company had ever known were glued to their televisions unaware of what was to come.

Giovanni was still watching when agent Domino came back on the screen.

She clearly looks uncomfortable as she speaks

**Domino:** "Sir, They're calling in the Police…maybe we shouldn't be here"

**Giovanni:** (smiles) "Nonsense, this is turning out better than I could have ever planned. It's like I said, the perfect plan. We let those fools take Mackenrol out for us and then swoop down and take the stone for ourselves" 

**Domino:** (protests) "But sir….." 

**Giovanni**: (Angry) "Not another word Domino….are you with us or not?"

There is a short silence before she answers.

**Domino:** "I'm in."

Giovanni settles back down in his seat and starts to pet Persian.

**Giovanni:** "good then… just wait for my signal."

Mackenrol laughed evilly as energy surged out of his body.

As Brock steps forward to face the Giant Mackenrol lifts his glowing hand.

Brock is lifted Struggling into the air and thrown hard against the side of a building.

**Ash:** (shouts) "oh no..Brock!"

**Misty:** (shouts) "Brock!"

Ash, Misty, and Karrie Run to his aid as he crumples limply to the sidewalk.

Karrie Lifts Brock up a little and pats the unconscious boy's face.

**Karrie**: (worried) "Brock…Brock…Are you okay?

Ash looks and Throws the madman an angry gaze.

Mackenrol seems to be amused by this.   


He grips the stone tightly and holds it above his head.

**Mackenrol:** (laughs) "You'd better give up now. As long as I have THIS, You'll never touch me."

Ash turns to Misty and hands pikachu to her . He reaches again and pulls out his pokeballs.

**Ash:** "you've got to have some weakness, and I'm going to find it."

**Mackenrol:** (scoffs) "Bah….your pokemon are useless against me."

**Ash:** (angry) "That's what you think….."

He throws the pokeball to the ground.

**Ash:** (shouts) "Go Bulbasaur!"


	13. The Heat of Battle!

****

Bulbasaur appeared in front of Ash, poised and ready for battle.

Karrie pulls out a pokeball as well as her grandfather.

Karrie: "We'll help too!"

Hakeo: "Go Hitmochan!"

Misty who sits tending to the injured Brock now stands.

Misty: "Count me in too."

Starmie, Hitmochan, and Golduck enter in their usual glory.

Mackenrol: (Angry) " I've had enough of this foolishness, It's time to get rid of you annoying Children"

Mackenrol lowers his arm at them and to everyone's amazement it starts to glow. Ash realizes that He's about to launch an attack.

Ash: (Shouts) "Bulbasaur, Vine whip him now!"

Bulbasaur extends its vine and flings them furiously at Mackenrol.

They connect but deflect harmlessly off of his rockhard skin.

Mackenrol stares at Bulbasaur and laughs evilly.

Without warning he tightly grabs Bulbasaurs Vines and yanks the small creature towards him.

He deals the small pokemon a rough slap and a seriously hurt Bulbasaur flies to the pavement in front of Ash.

Ash: (Shouts) "Bulbasaur, oh no!"

Hakeo: (Frowns)" It's no good, all of us are going to have to attack at once if we want to inflict any damage. "

Mackenrol: (Smiles faintly) "This is more fun than I thought, maybe I will keep you around for a while. This is worth a good chuckle or two."

Karrie: (Angry) "well you won't be laughing for long, GOLDUCK USE YOUR HEADBUTT!"

Hakeo: (Loudly) "Hitmonchan use your Dynamic Punch!"

Misty: (Loudly) "Starmi, use Water gun!"

Hitmonchan and Golduck charge while Starmi shoots Watergun.

The stream of water strikes Mackenrol straight in the chest.

Golduck jumps and headbutts Him in the stomach as hard as it can. The Golduck cradles its head and screams in pain as it backs off.

Hitmonchan runs by and delivers a devastating Dynamic Punch to Mackenrols gut. There is a loud thud and a low cracking sound.

Hitmonchan grabs it's mangled fist and falls to the ground writhing in pain.

Misty: (Unnerved) "Starmi, Keep it up!"

Ash kneels down to his hurt and angry Bulbasaur as it struggles to stand. He takes out Bulbasaurs Pokeball.

Ash: (Compassionately) "You've done real good Bulbasaur, you can have a good rest now."

Bulbasaur: (Angry) "SAUR!" 

To Ash's surprize Bulbasuar slaps the ball out of his hand and turns to face Mackenrol.Gold light starts to radiate from the bulb on it's back.

Ash: (Surprised) "Bulbasaur..."

Karrie: (Shouts) "Golduck, Return"

Just as Golduck is returned there is a Loud Crack. Mackenrol shoots a light jolt of energy up the column of water shot by Starmi.

Starmi"s Jewel shatters to pieces an it is literally engulfed in light. There is an explosion and an almost dead Starmi falls wounded to the pavement.

Misty lets out a pitiful cry and runs to its aide.

Misty: (Crying) "Starmi...Please hold on"

Mackenrol now turns his attention to Hitmonchan who still lies at his feet. Before anyone has time to do anything he bends down and picks Hitmonchan up and grips him tightly around the neck. Everyone watches, seemingly powerless to help him.

Hakeo falls to his knees in a pleading manner.

Hakeo: (Pleads) "No, I beg you.... Please don't hurt him!

Mackenrol obviously appalled by the outburst, smiles as he tightens his grip around Hitmonchans neck.

Ash grits his teeth in utter rage as he watches the air being squeezed out of the helpless pokemon .His attention is caught by a gleam out of the corner of his eye and he turns to face Bulbasaur who's back is glowing brighter than ever.

Ash realizes it's about to fire a Solarbeam and smiles.

Ash: (Smiles) "Good thinking."

Bulbasaur finishes charging the beam and levels it's bud right at Mackenrol.

Ash: (shouts) "NowFire it!"

The beam erupts out of its bulb and runs straight into the Villains face. Mackenrol is consumed in an explosion and Hitmonchan flies to the ground where he is quickly recalled by Hakeo.

As thick smoke floats up and around the battlefield Ash picks up the tired Bulbasaur in his arms.

Ash: (sighs) "You did great buddy!"

Karrie pulls herself to her feet and looks around nervously.

Ash recalls Bulbasaur and picks up the still weak pikachu.

He walks silently over to Misty who is squatting by the now conscious Brock.

Ash: "Is everybody okay?"

Karrie: "Grandpa and I aren't hurt, just our pride"

Brock: (groans) "I've felt better"

Misty: "I'm just glad this whole things over with."

Voice: (through the Smoke) "It's not over yet, Fools!"

Ash Spins around in a panic and stares into the smoke.

Ash: (Screams) "it can't be!"


	14. Help Arrives

 **The groups of trainers could not believe what they were seeing**

**-**

**Misty:****  (Scared) "what do we do now?"**

**Ash was speechless as he watched the burly lunatic float out of the smoke and toward them.**

**Karrie:**** (Amazed) "How can he come out of that without even a scratch?"**

**Mackenrol:**** "I told you, I cannot be defeated…your pokemon are completely useless against me."**

**The trainers were suddenly hit with a wave of realization and understood that he was right. Pikachu who was in Ash's arms angrily sparked its cheeks. It was surprised to see its owner shake his head.**

**Ash:**** (calmly) "No pikachu, that's enough."**

**The psycho chuckled to himself and looked Ash Square in the eyes.**

**Mackenrol:**** (laughs) "So, you can teach these kids a thing or two."**

**The young boy trainer did not answer but frowned deeply.**

**Ash:**** (grimly) "Let us go, we haven't done anything to you."**

**Mackenrol:**** (scoffs) "Not a chance, you brats have already taken enough of my time and I'm going to deal away with you once and for all."**

**At that moment a shadow fell across Mackenrol.Ash and the others look up in astonishment as the giant spins around.**

**Ash: (loudly) "It's you!"**

**Team rockets balloon hovers directly over Mackenrol.**

**Jesse, James, and Meowth stand at the edge peering down with serious looks on their faces. Jesse Springs into actions and jumps onto the side of the balloon. She points an accusing finger directly at the muscular form.**

** Jesse: (To Mackenrol) "We're here to help the Twerps again, Surprise! **

**James:**** "now try this on for size"!**

**Jesse:**** "We're going to do our best deed ever…"**

**James:**** "by ending your reign of terror!"**

**Jesse:****  "though we usually end up the dunce…"**

**James:**** "We're going to do something right for once!" **

**Jesse:**** "Jesse"**

**James****: "James"**

**Jesse:**** "Team rocket has finally seen the light…"**

**James:**** "Surrender now or prepare to fight"!**

**Meowth:**** "Meowth, that's right!"**

**They go into their dramatic poses as the annoyed giant looks on. He grinds his teeth impatiently.**

**Mackenrol: (mocks) What was that supposed to be?**

**Jessie:**** (proudly) "That…was poetry in motion."**

**James pulls out a net launcher at aims it at the bulging figure of the madman.**

****

**Jesse:**** "From watching the twerps we know we can't use our Pokemon…"**

James: "But we've got the tools to make up for it, so don't try anything funny." 

**Meowth:**** (Mocks) "like running away."**

Mackenrol: (smiles) "Who's running"? 

**Ash:****  (shouts) Team Rocket…be careful, he's stronger than he looks!"**

**Misty:**** (shouts) "you can't beat him."**

**Jesse and James look at each other and smile.**

**Jesse:**** (laughs) "nonsense, we have everything perfectly under control."**

**Mackenrol:**** (Smirks)"Do you"?**

**A vein pops up on Jesse's head as she realizes he is making fun of them.**

**Jesse: ****(angry) We'll show you, Fire at will James!"**

**James:**** (Loudly) "Firing."**

The net shoots out and covers Mackenrol is an instant. Bola's twirl around him, tightening the grip of the net.

**Meowth:**** (Boldly) "And that's the catch of the day!"**

**Hakeo:**** (surprised) "they did it!" **

**Jesse turns and looks down on the group with a proud smile on her face.**

**Jesse: ****(proudly) "see what did I tell you…."**

**James:**** "there isn't a job we can't handle."**

**The exhausted trainers give a relieved sigh and smile up at the trio.**

**Ash: (shouts) "great job guys!"**

**At these words, Mackenrol struggles back to his feet startle ling everyone.**

**To their horror he Strains against his prison and with a loud metallic groan and a pop the net falls away setting him free.**

**Everyone groans with disbelief as Mackenrol kicks the net away with his feet.**

**Ash:**** (groans) "No…"**

**Jesse, James and Meowth look particularly baffled with the escape.**

**James:**** (Unbelieving) "B..But I thought that net was supposed to be steel enforced"**

**Jesse:**** (loudly) "It was!"**

**Meowth groans and puts his head between his paws. **

**Meowth****:(whines) "we're in for it now."**

** The psychopathic Muscleman flexes his iron muscles and floats up parallel to the balloon.**

**James****: (scared) "can't we talk this over like gentlemen?"**

**Mackenrol****: (firmly) "The time for talk is over…Prepare to meet your End."**

**He again raises his arms, this time at Team Rocket. They start to spark with electricity as he forms a small ball of electrical energy in the palm of his hand. Team rocket Pulls back in fear and cowers in the bottom of the balloons basket**

**The spectators below try vainly to plead with Mackenrol.**

**Ash:**** (Angry) "Hey! leave them alone!**

**Misty:**** (shouts)"Don't do it!"**

**Hakeo Boldly steps forward and shouts up to the floating man.**

**Hakeo: (Shouts) "You've made your point, there's no need to hurt anymore people!"**

**The annoyed scientist throws a furious glace at the elder and swings his arm at him. Hakeo is sent flying to the ground by an invisible surge of energy. He screams in pain as his body impacts on the rubble.**

**Karrie:**** (screams)"Grandfather, hold on!"**

**She runs quickly to his side.**

**Mackenrol****:(angry) "Shut up old man! When I'm done with these three you're the first to go."**

**Karrie helps her Grandpa to sit up. He groans in pain.**

**Karrie:**** (concerned) "Are you able to stand"?**

**Hakeo:**** (Moans) "yes, I think so." **

**He tries to stand but is to disoriented to walk straight.**

**Ash walks up and helps lift him up. They help him to walk and sit him down next to the already injured Brock.**

**Mackenrol has finished the energy ball and prepares to fire it.**

**In the bottom of the basket Jesse, James, and Meowth prepare their final goodbyes.**

**Jesse grabs James's hand and looks him in the eye. **

**Jesse:**** (cries) "well James, it looks like it's really the end this time"**

****

**James:**** "I never thought it would end this way"**

**Meowth:**** " see you later Jess, so long Jimmy"**

**Jesse wipes a tear out of her eye and turns to Meowth.**

**Jesse:**** (sniffles) "Goodbye Meowth…" **

**James:**** (whines)"We'll miss you too!"**

**They wait five seconds, and then ten. There is still no explosion. Ash's shout is heard but they can't understand what he says. **

**Curiously they stare over the edge. A smaller floating figure now hovers in front of the balloon blocking Mackenrols attack path. They are able to recognize the form right away.**

**Jesse: (shouts) "it's Mewtwo!"**


End file.
